Owen (ToT)
WARNING: This page contains potential spoilers. If there is any information you wish to avoid reading, please use the links in the Contents box to skip ahead to a certain topic. (NOTE! Though either gender can befriend Owen and trigger his rival scenes, any information regarding him becoming infatuated with, being married to, or having a child with the main character is strictly relevant to female main characters only.) Owen (Ose in the Japanese version) is one of the available bachelors that you can marry in Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility. Basic Info Owen will already reside on the island when you arrive, and works for Ramsey at the Blacksmith's. He's very manly and dependable, a "big brother" type overall. He lost both of his parents and came to the Island to make his grandfather proud. First Meeting You can meet Owen at any point in the game, all you have to do is walk down the path next to Souffle Farm that leads to Praline Woods, keep walking past Ramsey The Blacksmiths, and a cut scene will occur where the pile of rocks are and you will meet Owen, he will explain that he works at Ramsey The Blacksmiths, then give you a hammer to smash rocks with and collect material stone. Schedule Regular Day Before Marriage: Coming soon. Regular Day After Marriage: Coming soon. Loves and Likes Loves: "Wow! This is perfect! I love it! Thanks!" *Cocktail (Buckwheat/Coconut/Rice/Yam) *Corn Bread *Corn Soup *Baumkuchen (Shining) *Southern Fried Rice *Salmon Fried Rice *Southern Omelet *Silver *Conger Eel Rice *Eel Bowl *Sushi (Shining) *Tuna Rice Likes: "Thanks! I really like this! It's great!" *Gems *Cocktail (Apple/Blueberry/Grape) *Ore (Gold/Silver) *Butter (Cow/Goat; Shining/Perfect) *Cheese (Cow/Goat; Shining/Perfect) *Bamboo Rice *Boiled Corn *Cheese Fondue *Cheese Risotto *Clam Soup *Egg (Chicken/Duck/Ostrich; Shining) *Grape (Shining) *Mayonnaise (Shining) *Pizza *Rare Metal *Rice (Shining/Perfect) *Rice Ball *Roasted Corn *Sunflower *Sushi (Good/Perfect) Neutral: "Hey, thanks!" Family Grandfather: * Ramsey Cousin: * Chloe Infatuation Heart Events 2-Heart Event Owen will come over to your house and give you a red wonderful. 4-Heart Event Upon talking to Owen at the appropriate time, he'll ask you if you're free for lunch, and whether or not you'd like to the Sundae Inn to have lunch with him. Afterward, be sure to show up at the Inn around noon (you cannot trigger the event if you show up late). (when he asks if you're self-concious, say you are!) 5-Heart Event Owen will come over to your house and give you a ruby. He'll say that he was going to have Mira do something with it, but he wasn't sure what you liked... He winds up giving it to you and telling you that maybe you could do something with it, and if you accept it, he blushes bright red. Later, Owen will ask you if you've made it to the bottom of the Ganache Mine and he will request that you race him to the bottom of the mine. It has 30 levels. 6-Heart Event Talk to Owen at the appropriate time and he'll ask you to meet him later at Alan's tree. Go to the tree at around 12-1PM and he'll confess his love to you, you may then reject or accept him. Heart Lines 0 Hearts: Coming soon. 1 Heart: Coming soon. 2 Hearts: "You should bring some food with you when you go mining. It'd be bad news if you fainted way down there." 3 Hearts: Coming soon. 4 Hearts: Coming soon. 5 Hearts: Coming soon. 6 Hearts:"I've been thinking about you a lot lately. I can barely concentrate on work." 7 Hearts: "If you fell for some other guy, name, I don't know how I'd feel about that..." 8 Hearts: Coming soon. 9 Hearts: Coming soon. 10 Hearts: Coming soon. Proposing Coming soon. Marriage Lines Beginning: Coming soon. 9 Hearts: Coming soon. 10 Hearts: Coming soon. Child The bundle of joy you get from marrying Owen will have an energetic and curious personality. Regardless of whether it's a boy or a girl, they will have big, brown eyes and brown hair. The boy will wear blue, and his hair will be medium brown with messy bangs which are parted to the side. The girl will wear pink, and her hair will be light brown, and shoulder-length with straight ends. Rival Most bachelors and bachelorettes has a rival that the main character may have to compete with for marriage. These rivals have 2 events that can be triggered which will ultimately lead to them becoming married and having a child together. However, Owen does not have a true rival. Rival Events None. Rival Marriage None. Rival Child None. Additional Information When you first meet Owen up by the Blacksmith's, he'll be the person to give you your very first Hammer for smashing stones for potential building material. Alternate Appearance Every character in HMToT has 2 outfits that they wear. They have an outfit for the seasons Spring and Summer (scroll up), and also an alternate outfit in Fall and Winter (look left). Owen's alternate outfit for Fall and Winter is composed of a fall jacket that looks to be made of leather and a bit of fur, he wears a rather tight, dark grey shirt underneath, his pants are cargo and green to match his alternately colored boots. Category:ToT NPCs Category:ToT Bachelors